MY LOVE FOR YOU!
by stunnaz4lyfe
Summary: Jasper and Emmett have the family they always wanted now theirs someone after jasper can Emmett save this relationship and will Jasper tell Emmett about his Maybe pregnancy Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guy's stunnaz4lyfe here ok this is a new story im starting but a sequel to Is this love. It takes place in Jasper and Emmett's new home and it is two years after the twins are born. So here it is I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jasper's POV**

I ran to the bathroom and started to vomit up the contents of dinner last night. This has been happening to me for the past week and I may have a theory as to why I am throwing up so constantly. Yes you have guessed it I might be pregnant again. I heard Dustin crying so I got up flushed the toilet and washed my mouth to go to my son. We had twins but they one was a boy named Ryan and the girl is Gabriella. They are now two years old and already saying a few words.

"Momma" cried Ryan.

I ran into the room they shared and saw my baby being bitten on the leg by his sister I ran over and picked Gabi up.

"Gabi why are you biting your brother that is not nice"

"No he mean to me I want play with Barbie and byan stole her hawed off" she whispered.

I looked at Ryan "Ryan why did you do that to your sister that was her favorite Barbie"

He shrugged his shoulders and went to play back with his toys. I put was about to say something when the phone rang so I ran to the kitchen and picked it up with Gabi still in my arms.

"Hello"

"Hey Honey how are you" my husband asked

I smiled when I heard his voice "Im fine where are you I miss you"

"I miss you too I might be late tonight because Carlisle is not home as yet and we were supposed to go hunting two hours ago the hospital is holding him up tonight and we will be going a little later"

"ok fine but if you made it home early I would've let you have you're way with me tonight but oh well bye" I hanged up the phone before he could reply and smiled. I love messing with him, I didn't even notice that Gabi was sleeping in my arms so I figured it was time for their afternoon nap I knew that Ryan was sleeping too because I did not hear noise in the toy room. It is weird because for some weird reason when Gabi goes to sleep Ryan falls asleep right after her. So I went to put Gabi down in her crib in the downstairs room then went for Ryan as I guessed he was on the floor sprawled out sleeping. I picked him up also and put him in his crib.

'Finally some time to myself' before I could sit down the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open it and it was Jacob and Silvia in her carrier.

I smiled "Hey Jacob come in"

"Hello jasper I was on my way home when I decided to drop by and see how you guys are doing"

"Well for starters the kids are doing just well just had to break up a fight between the two"

He laughed "What happened"

"Well it seems that Ryan ripped one of Gabi's doll heads off" I smiled.

He took Silvia out of her carrier and put her in the play pen we had in the living room then he followed me into the kitchen.

"So anything else going on"

I remembered what happen a few minutes ago and decided to let Jacob be the first to hear.

"Ummmmmmmmmm I might be…. Pregnant again" he looked at me.

"Are you sure" He asked

I nodded my head "well yeah the sins show everything I have been eating the weirdest things, throwing up constantly and this mourning for breakfast I ate pickles with cheese"

He sighed "Well you're not the only one"

I looked up at him" What do you mean"

"Well im pregnant too" He smiled.

I was shocked "Seriously"

"Yep took three tests this mourning and I have two more so you can check if you want"

I stood still for a minute "should I"

"yes just to make sure" he took the tests out.

I looked at it for a second then took it and went to the bathroom to do my business. After I was done I went back into the kitchen with Jacob.

"Ok so when are you going to tell Edward"

"Probably tonight after the hunt we were talking about having another baby and I know for a fact her will be excited when he hears the news" He smiled a huge smile.

"Well one Father to be would be happy" I sighed

He looked at me and his smile faded "What are you talking about"

"Emmett has so much going on right now working, hunting for the family and helping esme with her business having another baby would not be the best thing"

"Honey don't look at it like that Emmett loves you and the kids with all of his heart and hearing he is having another baby with the love of his life is going to make him more happy ok so keep it on the bright side ok" He smiled.

"Fine but we will tell them together ok"

"Deal tonight"

"No can we wait another week"

He paused for a minute "Fine"

I realized that I didn't look at the test I went back into the bathroom and came back out. I looked up at Jacob and smiled "Guess we will be moms again"

He jumped up and hugged me and we laughed until he had to go we said our goodbyes and I went for a nap.

**4 hours later**

I woke up and saw that it was 10:47. I went downstairs and saw Emmett sleeping on the couch with each baby on his stomach sleeping also. I looked at the sight and just had to smile. I went over and started to shake Emmett and he woke up.

"Hey honey me and the kids were just watching some TV"

I smiled "hey why don't you put the kids down and come to bed"

"Ok" he got up went upstairs and put the kids in their room then came to join me in bed. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips.

"How was your day?"

When he asked me that question I gulped "It was great Um Jacob came over today"

"Ok what else did you guys do"

"Talked"

He mumbled something and his eyes started to close "Emmett" I whispered

He didn't reply.

I whispered "Im pregnant"

**Hope you enjoy it you guys are probably wondering if Emmett heard Jasper well he didn't he heard jasper say something but didn't know exactly what he said. Get ready for a great story because this one has a lot more to give so hope you enjoyed it and please review it will help me with my writing thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Ok so it has been a while a lot of things has been going on in my life but I still want to finish this story For You Guys So Please read and enjoy!:)

**Jasper's POV**

It has been two months since I Found out that I was Pregnant again if you see my stomach you couldn't tell that I'm Pregnant but I have a small bump. Unfortunately Emmett didn't hear when I told him that night Jacob have been telling me to tell Emmett But I never know the right time. And I need to tell him soon before he knew my strength was gone. Jacob told Edward because he was starting to show and he is five months right now. I decided that since Ryan and Gabriella is spending the weekend with Esme and Carlisle I decided to tell him today. Emmett and I was walking hand in hand in the park we just came back from a picnic.

I sighed and he looked at me "What's wrong babe you seem down"

Ok so this is it just come out and tell him about the baby the sooner the better "Ummmmmm there is something I wanted to tell you for two months now but I didn't know how to tell you"

As soon as I said that we came to a halt and he looked me straight in the eyes "Did Someone do anything to you"

"No no no no no that's not it"

"Ok" we continued "Then what is it"

I gulped "Emmett I'm P…." Before I can finish someone bumped into me so hard that I fell to the floor. "Ouch" I looked up at the guy and say this huge man with dark hair staring at me.

I Got up and at that moment I realized he was a vampire from his aroma.

"Hey watch where you going you Faggot" He smirked. Before I realized what he called me Emmett punched him in the face and he flew back into a tree which almost broke in half. Emmett was about to go after him and a crowed was forming I ran in front of Emmett and put my hands to his chest to stop him.

"Emmett please Don't. Forget it happened there is a crowd forming lets go Please Emmett" I tried pulling Emmett away and the guy said standing Up "Yeah Emmett listen to your bitch"

Emmett's fist clenched again "Emmett please lets goooooo" I cried. Emmett took his eyes off the guy then looked me in the eyes. He grabbed my hands and led me to the car.

The Drive home was so Quiet Emmett didn't say anything to me and I was wondering if he was mad at me. I didn't want to bring up the incident at all because Emmett will get madder than he already is. I still didn't get to tell him about the baby when we pulled up to our house we just sat in the car.

"Emmett did you know he was a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah" he turned to me "Jasper why the Hell did you stop me"

I looked in his eyes "Because I didn't want to start a scene Emmett People were starting to watch us".

He was getting angry again "I don't give a fuck that people was watching us that bastard should be dead right now he had no right to touch you or even call you those names" he yelled.

I jumped and tears started to form in my eyes "I know Emmett but what if someone found out you were a vampire" Tears flowed down my face "Don't you think the volturi would come after you"

"I don't care give a rats ass about the volturi I don't care if they kill me but no one hurts my family"

"I don't want that to happen to you Emmett" I yelled at him.

"Why not who cares" he yelled back.

I looked at him like he was crazy and in a whisper I said "I care Emmett, your children cares, Your friends , family cares" He sighed and rubbed his head I have to tell him I looked at my stomach and put mu hands on my stomach he stares at this gesture "Emmet this baby inside you will care but no you are to ignorant to even realize that people do love even the unborn" after I said that I got the car and ran inside the house not even looking back.

**Emmett's POV**

I steered at the steering wheel still stunned at what jasper just told me. 'Did he just tell me he was pregnant?'

"SHIT" I cursed punching the steering wheel and breaking it.

'I should have known why the fuck did I just yell at him it wasn't his fault ugh I'm such a stupid idiot' I cursed myself over and over again. "Gosh I need to apologize" I said out loud. I got out of the van and ran in the house to look for jasper I heard him crying in the master bathroom. I don't like it when jasper cries.

I knocked "Jasper Honey can we please talk I am so sorry please forgive me?" No answer.

"Baby please open the door" No movement.

I sighed "Ok fine I will be sitting on our bed until you are ready to come out and please talk to me"

No answer again I sighed sat on the bed and just stared at the door.

_**4 hours later**_

Jasper has been in the bathroom for to long and a couple of times I wanted to knock down the doors but I refrained myself from getting him even more mad. I stared at my watch and the door finally opened with jasper leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest.

"What do you want" he said angrily.

I smiled "Look jasper I am so sorry of what I did you didn't deserve to get yelled at and I really want to apologize"

"I'm not mad at you anymore but don't pull that shit with me again" he smiled.

I sighed a breathe of relief I went up to hug him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Wait Jasper how far along are you" I asked

He stared in my eyes "two months".

"Ok Cool wow I am going to be a father again" I smiled "does anyone else know"

He nodded.

"Who" I asked.

"Everyone even the twins" He smirked.

My smiled disappeared "How come I'm the last one to know you are pregnant"

He stucked out his tongue at me and my cock twitched at the sight. I immediately turned hard. He noticed my erection pressed against his thigh he grinned evilly and kissed me I pushed him up against the wall and he wrapped his legs around me. I grabbed his ass and he moaned that's when I took my chance and stuck my tongue in his warm tavern.

"arg….. Emmett… wa…aiitt stop" he moaned.

I started to kiss his neck.

"Emmett wait stop I need to take a shower and I promise when I'm finish we will have sex anywhere and how many times you want" He gave me that sexy grin.

"Fine" I put him down "I am going to make dinner I want your ass downstairs in thirty minutes"

"Yes Captain" He mocked.

I Smiled and slapped his ass then went downstairs to start spaghetti.

**Jasper's POV**

I stepped out of the shower with a towel around my waist. I hope Emmett Doesn't think I was serious about the numerous sex thing. After brushing my teeth I went into the room lotion my skin and started to dress in the lingerie dress Jacob brought for me for my baby shower. The dress makes my ass looks bigger and that makes Emmett happier than ever I put a robe over me so he doesn't see what I am wearing so we could eat dinner. I grabbed a bottle of body spray and sprayed it all over myself I put it back on the dresser but it fell I bend down to pick it up and when I came back up someone covered my mouth I looked in the mirror and realized it was the vampire from earlier. I started to cry and the first thing that came to my mind is to protect my baby.

He grinded up against me "Hello sexy"

I tried to get away from him but he is to strong. He went to touch my crouch and I panicked in kneed him in the nuts and ran to the door while screaming Emmett's name. But he grabbed me back and pinched my ass. "Sexy"

I heard Emmett speed up the stairs and broke down the door but before Emmett could get the man he jumped out the window.

Emmett ran over to me and hugged me on the floor "Baby I am so sorry I'm sooooooo sorry" he kept repeating While rocking me back and forth I cried in his arms.

"Emmett"

"yes" He answered

"I'm scared" he kissed my forehead and said "Don't worry I will protect you"

_**Finally that chapter is done hope it was long enough please read and review I would love uuuuuuuu forever LOL Hope you enjoyed I would only keep writing only if u review So thank you! Oh and I will take some suggestions for next chapter thank you next time I will write the next chapter is Friday Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hey guys I'm finally back well a lot has been going on so I wasn't on fan fiction in like years lol. Well anyways I'm trying to finish off this story for you guys and I will try to make it longer I promise (cuz I got smarter) but yeah I'm also doing another story on "Smallville" it is an Oliver and Clark slash so yea when I start writing that hope you guys could check it out well anyways on with the story. Ohhhh and OC.

Emmett's POV

It has already been two months since we last heard or seen the vampire. Everyone now knows about jaspers pregnancy so everyone has an eye on him. Carlisle did a check up on jasper and the baby is fine so now he is four months pregnant. Alice and I are now in the kitchen making dinner. Jasper is with rose and Edward doing some shopping for the baby, and I had to take care of the three kids with Alice.

I leaned against the counter and watched Alice cut up the salad. "Hey Alice I have a question for you"

She smiled "sure what's up Emmett."

"Ok well jasper and I live together and has kids together and I feel that it is only right to ask jasper to marry me"

She stopped cutting the tomatoes and looked at me "Emmett you do know that jasper isn't the type of guy that like being at weddings now what makes you think he wants to be in the wedding"

I laughed "I don't know I just love him and I want to prove that love to him"

She sighed then smiled "Emmett I think it's great go for it but you better know that I'm going to come help you pick out that ring right"

I laughed "Of course Alice".

I was about to go start setting the table when I heard Silvia and Gabi crying. I sighed then I ran to the play room where the kid were. I saw Silvia and Gabi holding their dolls and the head was bitten off. At that moment Ryan popped into my head.

I smiled "Hey girls what happened"

They both pointed at Ryan who had a smirk on his face.

"Dadda byyan bite my dolly" Gabi Complained.

"Yahhhh and he bwoke my dolly" Silvia said while drying her eyes.

I sighed and looked at Ryan "ok girls I'm going to out you two to watch Dora and tomorrow auntie rose will buy you new dolls ok"

They both nodded.

I leant over and picked them up "ok now give me kisses"

They both pecked me on the cheek and Giggled. I put them in the living room and turned on their favorite show Dora then I went back in the toy room to see Ryan playing with the blocks by himself. He was frowning I felt bad for my son at times because he doesn't have a boy to play with and I figured that's why he fatigues his sister. I went over and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Ryan" I smiled.

He didn't look up at me. I tickled him and he started to giggle.

"Daddyyyyy stwoppp" He kept laughing.

I smiled then pulled him into a hug so his head was resting on my chest. I kissed his head.

"Ryan Why did you take those head off the dolls?"

"Bwecuz daddy don't play with me no more and I have nobody"

When he said that my heart broke. Yes I admit after that whole thing with the vampire and jasper being pregnant I don't get to spend time with my son anymore and I felt like an ass.

I sighed "Ryan I am so sorry I didn't realize it but I promise you tomorrow after I get home from work I will take you to go get ice cream"

"Yayyyyy" he clapped. "NO Gabi"

I smiled "No Ryan Just me and you I Promise"

Two Hours Later\

Alice was giving the kids a bathe and I was watching Television when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door and there was an African American girl standing there. She was tall slim black thick hair and was actually pretty. Although she does seem familiar.

I smiled "hi can I help you"

"Emmett you don't remember me" She smiled.

I wondered how she knew my name. "Ummmm no I am afraid not"

"Emmett it's me brandy"

I tried thinking back to see if I remember a brandy and that's when it hit my Brandy Devine my friend I grew up with a really long time before I changed.

"Brandy wow how are you" I hugged her.

She smiled "I'm great"

"Wait a minute how are you still alive"

"Oh I'm a witch"

I froze "ok I need to hear this come in"

She came in and we sat on the couch "Tell me everything "How did you change, and how did you find me" I asked.

"Well it wasn't long after you died actually. I knew from the start you were a vampire because I saw that man bite you, but you didn't know I was there. At first I was going to tell you but before I could actually talk to you guys left and I never saw you again. And after that day I knew you were still alive. So I had to find you. I searched for so long and I realized I needed to stay alive to actually keep looking so I did research for years and years I found this ancient book that allows you to be a witch so I studied it. I made myself immortal, and I found you because I used this spell and I could track whomever I pleased and I did and I came here for you Emmett" she scooted a little loser to me.

"wha what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I love you Emmett and always have"

And before I knew it she had her lips on mine. I pulled away and stood up.

"Emmett what is going on here" Alice walked in looking stunned.

"Alice wow ummmm give me a minute please" I pleaded.

Alice nodded and walked away. "Is that your wife?"

"No no... Look brandy I'm Gay, in love, have two Kids, and one on the way. I can't be with you it was nice seeing you and I hope we remain friends but right now you have to go I can't let this happen ok"

She looked at me with a smile "Fine but here is my number if you change your mind call me, I will let myself out".

When she left I gulped.

'Shit what just happened' I sat on the couch and my my head in my hand 'I have to tell jasper'

"Emmett explain now" Alice came back in the living room.

"Alice you have to believe me it was an accident she kissed me"

"Emmett you better tell jasper about this he doesn't deserve this and you know it "

"Fuck Yes yes I know I am going to tell him Alice"

She looked at me then walked away. \

'What the fuck did I just do'

Everyone was at the table eating and I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. I looked across the table at Alice and she gave me an evil look. I looked away and jumped when a hand touch my arm.

I looked at jasper "Oh sorry babe"

"Emmett are you ok" Jasper asked worriedly.

I smiled "yeah babe I'm fine why wouldn't I be"

"Well for one you haven't touched your food"

I looked down at my food "No I swear I'm fine"

He smiled "Ok Emmett"

After dinner the women were cleaning up the table, the kids was with Edward and I was sitting on the porch with a beer. I was so out of it that I didn't realize Carlisle standing next to me.

I jumped. "Emmett what is going on"

I looked at him "What do you mean"

"Well for one at the table Alice was giving you this evil look and you seem bothered by something so tell me what happened" he asked again.

I sighed "I kissed a girl by accident"

Carlisle was about to say something when I heard a glass drop. I immediately turned around and saw jasper with a hand over his mouth.

"Jasper"

"How could you" He cried. I went closer to him "No don't you dare touch me"

"Jasper baby please Listen I could explain" I pleaded.

By that time everyone was there. "No I don't want to hear it" he turned around to Jacob.

"Jake can me and the twins sat with you for a while" he asked.

"Jasper Please can we talk" I begged.

"Sure Jazz" Jacob replied.

"Thanks Edward please take me there" Jasper asked and Edward nodded.

I didn't want to push jasper no more right now because it could affect the baby so I stood there with my hands at my side. Feeling defeated. And jasper walked away with Alice, Edward, and Jacob.

"Emmett what did you do" Esme asked.

I looked up with tears in my eyes "I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me"

**Dun Dun Dnnnnnnnnn lol what will happen now. Should jasper forgive Emmett or should he forget about him . until next time. plzzzzzzzzz review I would truly appreciate it. And what does this new girl want will she destroy a happy home read more to find out. K bye bye.**


End file.
